pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Prix motorcycle racing of Nations 1975
The Grand Prix Road Race of Nations in 1975 was fifth race of world championship road race for motorcycles in the 1975 season . The races were held on May 18th1975 at the Autodromo Enzo e Dino Ferrari in Imola . Content * 1 General * 2500 cc ** 2.1 Result 500cc * 3350 cc ** 3.1 Result 350cc * 4250 cc ** 4.1 Result 250cc * 5125 cc ** 5.1 Result 125cc * 6 50 cc ** 6.1 Result 50cc * 7 Sidecar class General [ edit ] The organization Imola definitely did not go as it should. The 500cc class started with an hour and a quarter lag. The audience, which sat all day in the hot sun, fourth below the victory of Agostini through the track to run on, and when this was delayed again they decided to cancel the sidecar race simply. 500cc [ edit ] After the exciting 500cc race at Hockenheim which was somewhat boring at Imola: Giacomo Agostini ( Yamaha ) led from start to finish. Phil Read ( MV Agusta ) a chance, but could be second before Agostini's teammate Hideo Kanaya . The factory Suzuki 's did it again bad: Barry Sheene fell by a broken gearbox and Teuvo Länsivuori fell, breaking a collarbone. Result 500cc [ edit ] 350 cc [ edit ] Johnny Cecotto started poorly in the 350cc race, but after a race to catch up, he still managed to win. For he had conquered the first place was the battle for the lead between Dieter Braun and Patrick Pons .Meanwhile rode Giacomo Agostini also a great race because he was the last one left and still managed to come to terms with Cecotto. Which, however, turned out to have some on and Agostini was second before Patrick Pons. Result 350 cc [ edit ] 250 cc [ edit ] In Italy, Walter Villa in the lead, but he was followed by Johnny Cecotto who seemed quietly waiting for a mistake from Villa. In the last five laps began Cecotto's Yamaha however badly run and to reach the finish he was slowing down. Thus became Michel Rougerie second and Patrick Pons third. Felice Agostini , Ago's younger brother who had started his motorsport career as a motocross racer , took eighth place with his first World Championship points. Result 250cc [ edit ] 125cc [ edit ] In the 125cc race at Imola went both Morbidelli 's run off together again, and back into the team for the "wrong" order: captain Paolo Pileri behind Pier Paolo Bianchi . It was just the way agreed: Pileri was to be world champion and therefore could be Bianchi champion of Italy. Kent Andersson was first third, but was faced with a lockup and fell out. That brought Henk van Kessel with his Bridgestone annex AGV Condor in third place. Bianchi waited again demonstratively until the last lap before he Paolo Pileri to let go, to the dismay of the Italian public, that the best man did have awarded the victory. Result 125cc [ edit ] 50cc [ edit ] In the 50 cc class trained Eugenio Lazzarini again fastest, but in the race he was only second with more than a minute behind Ángel Nieto . This had everything to do with the fact that Lazzarini again started badly.Stefan Dörflinger and Ulrich Graf were third and fourth after Jan Huberts had caught up, but eventually fell back and Graf was Dörflinger third. 50cc edit class edit After the audience after the victory of Giacomo Agostini had taken in the 500cc race holds the job, the organization of the race at Imola decided after a short time the sidecar class then but to cancel. A downer for the sidecar riders that the long journey and the training had finished. Prices start and funds were indeed paid, but the sidecar class now held only seven games on instead of the scheduled eight. Category:Grand Prix road race in Italy Category:1975 Grand Prix motorcycle racing season